Crash
by The Forbidden Fox
Summary: Hiei moved...but Kurama wouldn't let go.


**Author's Note: **Alright, alright...I know...you all probably wanna kill me.Believe me, I probably deserve it. But, I couldn't help it! This idea actually came to me months ago! But I kept hitting blocks and couldn't find the inspiration to finsih it. This idea actually came from a forum conversation I had. We got on the subject of 'what if's' in the Yu Yu Hakusho world. Besides the fact that we all agreed Hiei and Kurama wearing leather would be great, I got this idea for a 'what if' fic. Didn't help I watched the second Yu Yu movie on my vacation...Yeah, this is based entirely off of something I was wondering about in the movie. If you haven't seen the second movie, beware the spoilers and such...but if you don't min them, go ahead and read. I think I explained it enough for you all you follow. And one last thing, this is a one-shot! How I end it is how it ends! At least on my part...you all can be imaginative. Though, somehow I think I know what ending you'd come up with...hahaha.

**Warnings: **Slightly slashy, or shonen-ai...spoilers for the second movie, and the angst! Angst!

**Disclaimer:** What part of 'what if' is there to explain?

* * *

_**Crash**_

It was just one of those days. It was one of those days where all was still and the sun shone with an eerie calm. Kurama thought it rather amusing. Such stillness after an event like the one that had occurred just a few days prior was like those bright sunny days in the midst of a series of storms.

He stood, carefully balanced by the hand gripped on the handle, as the train swayed his form back and forth. The view outside wasn't interesting, but the redhead found the silver form of a plane had captured his attention. His green eyes scanned the inside of the train. It was fairly full, so no seats were available and many were, like him, standing.

Not one of them showed the signs ever realizing their lives just may have ended. It was understandable. They had all probably blamed the floods on a broken water main and the explosions on a malfunction. Not once did it cross their minds that the true cause was the work of an evil god. Kurama smirked, they were such naïve humans. If it hadn't been for Yusuke and everyone, the very existence of the Nigenkai would have been nevermore.

Only a few more stops and he would have the car to himself. Kurama's stop was one of the last. Very few would come that far. He was on his way to Genkai's temple as promised. Her temple had been through a lot, and part was in desperate need of remodeling after a visit by Yakumo. Yusuke had volunteered everyone to help, and of course Kurama was not one to refuse such a thing.

The train was beginning to slow and jolted the redhead from his thoughts. Three men in suits pushed passed him with a quiet apology. As the train began to move again, Kurama looked to the remaining people. There was a mother with a small child who both had taken refuge on the back bench and an older man on the seat farthest from him. With a sigh, he ran a hand through his crimson locks and took one of the seats that had been vacated. It appeared everyone else had got off at the last stop.

Kurama began to think of how this day was sure to become a fiasco. Yusuke and Genkai would probably be too busy arguing to help at all, Shizuru would be smoking and spouting off remarks, Kuwabara trying to court Yukina, and Hiei- no one had seen Hiei since the incident three days ago. He highly doubted that the fire demon would show.

Hiei had avoided them all. It was a normal occurrence for him to disappear without warning and reappear just as he was needed. But it was also a semi-normal occurrence for him to visit Kurama. And the redhead had not seen him either. Hiei would often seize Kurama's window sill and not leave until he saw fit. He was gone again by the time the youko woke and the half-koorime was awake when Kurama went to bed. So, if Hiei actually slept there, Kurama did not know.

The sound of the brakes once again jostled him out of his thoughts. He looked out to the station; it still was not his stop. When the doors opened, the older gentleman and the mother carrying her child exited. No one else came in, so Kurama had the car to himself. It was doubtable that anyone else was in the train either. Sometimes he wondered why Genkai would distance herself so; but then at other times, he envied her. How he would like to live in the secluded woods. His youko spirit longed for freedom from his human shackles. Yet, Kurama knew that such a fantasy was only a dream.

The rest of the ride was quite the blur for Kurama. His quiet musings had almost made him miss the stop. When he disembarked, the youko could see he'd been right. No one else stepped off the train and the station was nearly empty. The redhead found his way out from the station and onto the street.

The neighborhood was familiar only because of the other times he had come to the temple. Small houses lined close together decorated the streets. It was a small community most likely full of vacation homes used to get away from the crowded city. Kurama found himself the only one on the street; he had yet to see another person save the few at the train stop.

When Kurama found the small, unmarked dirt road leading up into the mountains, he stepped off the side walk and began to follow it. He still had a mile or two to walk, and so his thoughts began to wander. He pulled his coat around him when a breeze blew through the trees.

One of the first things that came to Kurama's mind was Hiei. As strange as it was, he'd been thinking of him a lot lately. He would have to say he wasn't worried about him, just curious. What could keep his friend away so long? It was not if Hiei had anywhere else to go; he was still confined to the walls of the Nigenkai. Perhaps, he was angry. Kurama could agree with him, he had a valid reason to be. Koenma had yet to lift either of their probations, which was probably Hiei's main motive in helping fight the creatures of the Netherworld.

He would never tell Hiei himself, in fear of being maimed, but Kurama felt sorry for him. Unlike himself, who had become accustomed to this life as a human thanks to his mother, Hiei was not, in anyway, a tame demon. It was probably driving him mad being confined to this world. The redhead had guessed a while ago that was probably the reason he came to Kurama so often. The fox was a tool Hiei used to vent. Kurama was the one person Hiei had no reason to hide from.

As Kurama walked on, he began to think of other reasons for Hiei's disappearance. Maybe, he had been hurt in the fight more than any of them realized? That gave the youko a sickly feeling in his stomach. Out of habit, he scanned briefly for the slightest hint of the fire demon's ki. There was still nothing. Or perhaps, Hiei had been given permission to go back to the Makai, and Hiei, not wanting to remain for another moment, went straight back without saying good-bye.

Kurama shook his head. As cold hearted as everyone made him out to be, Hiei would at least tell the youko, his partner, where he was going. The redhead smirked when he thought that Hiei would have given him the 'come-back-with-me-to-the-Makai-so-we-can-take-over' speech again if he'd been pardoned. And Kurama's answer was always a simple, but kindly 'no'. Yet that never stopped Hiei from asking.

He stopped momentarily to gaze up the large staircase leading to Genkai's temple. "Am I really that distracted?" Kurama mused aloud. He had covered the two some miles without even realizing it. So, he started up the steps and already he could hear a commotion at the top.

Once at the top, the first sight that greeted him was what a true mess the temple had become. The entire entryway had been destroyed, as well as the walls to the room Botan had been resting in, and part of the roof had caved in. He could see both Keiko and Yukina mending the sliding doors on a sunny area of the porch, but everyone else he couldn't see.

"Hey, Fox-boy!" Yusuke called from his left. Kurama turned and smiled a greeting. The spirit detective and Kuwabara were walking toward him as they carried a large beam between the both of them.

"Hello, Yusuke, Kuwabara," he nodded to both as they neared. "Need help with that?"

"Nope, we got this," Yusuke said. "Besides, Grandma has a special job for you." Kurama raised an eyebrow and as Yusuke readjusted the beam on his shoulders, the spirit detective explained. "See, part of the roof fell on her herb garden and messed it up bad. She wants you to clear it up and maybe plant a few additions, ne?"

Kurama nodded; something like that would be easy. And as an added bonus, he'd be further away from everyone. Not that he didn't mind their company, he just would rather be alone and far from the noise.

Yusuke and Kuwabara carried the beam toward the temple. Shizuru began yelling at them for being slow, which ended with her throwing her hammer at Kuwabara. A lot of shouting later and the beam was finally where it should be. Kurama merely sighed and headed to the back of the temple.

The sight that greeted him made him close his eyes and sigh again. Three large broken support beams lay strewn across the small garden. The redhead took off his coat and set it on the porch behind him. Then he rolled up his sleeves.

Kurama took hold of one of the smaller beams and hefted up. It was heavy and he could only imagine how he was going to get the larger two out of the way. He could always use his plants in case of emergency.

After letting the piece fall to the ground, he moved to the other beam and tested the weight. To his surprise, he lifted it with hardly an effort. As Kurama glanced up, red eyes caught his own from the other end of the beam. The fox's breath left through his lips in a gasp.

"Hurry up, kitsune," Hiei growled. Kurama now had realized that the fire demon gripped the wood. "I'm not going to stand here all day."

The redhead nodded, still a bit dazed at his friend's sudden arrival, and forced his feet to move near to the beam he had previously moved. Hiei dropped his end and Kurama followed. By the time he had turned back around, Hiei was already standing by the last beam. Kurama shook his head and headed back again.

Once the last one had been removed, the small garden could be easily seen, and Yusuke had been right, it was destroyed. Kurama had recovered from his friend's sudden arrival. "Hiei," he smiled, "What are you doing here? Come to help Genkai?" Hiei gave his usual grunt as Kurama kneeled down next to the garden with a chuckle. "I was beginning to worry; I hadn't seen you in so long."

"I didn't come to help," the fire demon told him. He moved, his cloak licking at his ankles, to Kurama's side. With a sideways glance, he said, "I came to see you." Hiei smirked as he watched the fox's eyes widen. Twice…he counted. Twice, he had been able to surprise the redhead in just one day.

When Kurama spoke, however, his voice betrayed little of his shock. On the inside, those very simple words coming from his rather anti-social friend meant so much to him. "Why would you come to see me?"

"You're alright, then?" Hiei responded abruptly. Kurama turned his gaze to those red eyes above him. He couldn't hold them for long; his own eyes slipped shut as he realized what Hiei had truly meant by his remark. With a small smile, his eyes reopened to find Hiei still waiting for his answer. Kurama nodded and the half-koorime looked away, "Good."

The fox only had to listen to his partner's tone, and take in that glare, and he knew Hiei was asking about the incident with the demon who had impersonated Kuronue. It was Hiei's way of checking to see if the youko's moment of weakness had passed. The truth was what happened healed more than it hurt. His memory of Kuronue's death had been hazy, and there were times he had even told himself he was the cause. That fight had given him a gift; it had given him his friend back. It had brought him closure. He knew, though he would be hard-pressed to find someone who believed him, that Hiei was, in his own way, concerned.

And that, to Kurama, meant everything.

Hiei had moved next to Kurama and sat crossed-legged. The youkai had easily seen his partner's thoughtful expression, but didn't question it. If the fox said he was fine, he was fine. He may hide his emotions well in battle and from the others, but he never had lied to Hiei. "What are you doing, fox?" the fire demon decided to change the subject.

"Hmm? Oh, Genkai asked me to help with her garden," Kurama smiled softly. He watched as Hiei's ruby orbs scanned the dying herbs. "I'll make a few additions as well. Perhaps, some Makaian antidotes or antiseptics would be good."

"If you're doing that, shouldn't the ingredients for the poultices be by the anesthetics?" Hiei questioned.

Kurama almost choked. His head turned to face Hiei, who was looking at the garden with a rather serious look. The youko grinned; Hiei was actually giving him advice on plants. The idea seemed absurd, but the redhead knew his friend was experienced with herbs. He not only had watched Kurama work with them, but he had been injured enough times to learn on his own.

The two actually took quite a while with the garden. Everything was rearranged and given proper labels, and Kurama thoroughly enjoyed his conversation with Hiei, so much so that he failed to see that a few hours had passed. When Hiei suddenly flitted into the trees, Kurama turned to see Yusuke calling him for lunch. The boy didn't seemed to have noticed the fire demon was ever there.

With a smirk, the youko followed Yusuke to eat with the others. And although Hiei never joined them, Kurama knew he was there. After lunch, it was decided the work could be continued another day; Keiko had work to do at the ramen shop and Shizuru wanted to get home to watch her favorite television program. Kurama was the first to leave and it was on the trip down the stairs from the temple that Hiei rejoined him.

The half-koorime escorted Kurama to the train station, but refused to board the car. And when his friend flitted away, the redhead knew he'd be at home waiting for him, just as he always was. It was hard to keep from smiling he realized, as he thought how good it was to have such a friend.

Back at the temple, Yusuke and Keiko were about ready to leave when Botan hurried around the corner, nearly tripping over her kimono. "Yusuke!" she cried.

"What's up, Botan?"

"I need to talk to you," she barely got out. The detective could now see there were unshed tears in her eyes, and knew something was wrong. He approached her and put a hand on her shoulder in support. Botan gathered her will and finally said, "I need to talk to you. It's about Hiei."

* * *

Kurama arrived home after a long train ride, took off his shoes and headed straight for his room. He almost didn't see the small note on the table from his mother explaining how she was working late.

He knew Hiei was outside his window; he could sense him there. So, when he opened his window, all he saw was a black flash move passed his eyes. And when he turned around, he noticed Hiei had taken his normal place leaned up against his headboard. "Hello again, Hiei," he greeted.

"Hn."

Kurama shook his head and smiled. He went to his dresser to get some sleep clothes. He was planning on taking a nice, warm shower and going to bed early, but the small envelope on the top stopped him from turning and heading to the bathroom. Kurama picked it; it was small and a simple beige color. What caught the fox's eyes most, however, was the Reikai seal stamped on the front right next to the neatly-written name, 'Hiei'.

The redhead spoke softly, "What's this?" Hiei was at his side in an instant, and when he noticed the name, Kurama saw a strange look come to his face. The fox looked from his friend to the letter again. It bothered him. How could they have known Hiei would be with him? Or perhaps they were hoping that he'd know where he was and Kurama could deliver it. As the youko thought back to just a moment ago when he opened the window for Hiei, he realized he hadn't unlocked it. But he was sure it had been locked before he left.

Hiei grabbed the letter from his hands, and tore it open. He read the letter with a strange look on his face. Kurama respected Hiei's desire to keep whatever in entailed private; but the fox in him was still curious. After quickly scanning the parchment, the fire demon handed it to Kurama with a, "Hn."

His green eyes shone for a brief second with surprise, "What is it? If it's not from Mukuro, does that mean Koenma has a solitary mission for you?" The youkai said nothing in reply and moved to look out the window. Kurama rested his gaze on his friend for a moment longer before turning his attention to the letter.

It read, "Hiei-You are to report to the Reikai immediately. If you fail to do so by free will, there will be no hesitation when using force. Your crime is punishable by death. You will receive no second warning. Koenma."

Kurama could hear his heart beating in his ears. His wide eyed focused back on his friend, who had yet to move, then to the paper held in his shaking hands with disbelief. Was this some sort of cruel joke? No…Hiei would take no part in such things. He despised humor.

"Hiei…" Kurama whispered his voice soft with confusion and worry. He was about to ask for an explanation when the half-koorime voiced a startling confession.

"I killed," his voice betrayed no emotion and it seemed to flow from his thin lips so naturally. "I knew it wouldn't be long before he summoned me." Hiei unlatched the window and would have opened it, but the firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Hiei's red gaze met Kurama's eyes. "What…? What did you say?"

"I killed humans, Kurama."

"I know you, Hiei," Kurama's powerful voice had regained its strength. "You wouldn't do that…not with your freedom on the line. Maybe in the past-"

"You know nothing!"

The youko matched Hiei's glare with one of his own. The concern in his tongue was now replaced with something more forceful, "I know more about you than you realize. And I know that you've changed." Hiei growled, Kurama was unfazed and continued, "Whether you've noticed or not."

"Damn kitsune," small hands reached up to open the window but the redhead gripped his wrist. "Let me go, Kurama."

"No," most of the anger had subsided now. "Not until you tell me what happened."

With a sigh, Hiei let his hand drop, making Kurama's slowly slip from his skin. The fox found himself almost missing the contact, however small it was. But his friend's abnormally submissive behavior bothered him more. "During a fight with Netherworld demons I killed humans. I'm unaware how many."

Kurama's brows furrowed, "In a fight with the Netherworld? Then," he paused. "It was an accident."

Hiei's head tilted slightly, as if considering the idea, "Perhaps."

The youko was angry again. He forcefully grabbed his partner's shoulders to turn him. Hiei kept his gaze on the still closed window. Kurama noticed the distant, calm look in the fire demon's eyes. That only enraged him more. "And you can accept that? Will you walk into your death without fighting back? What happened to you?" he shouted. He was lucky his mother wasn't home.

Red eyes snapped to him instantly, "Release me, Kurama!"

"I will not!"

Hiei growled and grabbed the fox's arms with a tight grip. Kurama wanted to cry out in pain, but his pride refused to let him. As his anger swelled, the pain was slowly pushed back into his mind. Soon, he could hardly feel it at all. "I said release me, Kurama!"

"No!" Kurama cried out again. He swung Hiei against the wall, but the half-koorime growled, not one to be held down, and threw Kurama into the opposite wall. The two struggled for what seemed like hours. They never let go of the other's shoulders, and not once did either resort to using their demonic energy. Their bodied slammed harshly into the redhead's furniture and walls. His desk had been cleared, whatever had been placed on its surface now scattered about the floor. They had knocked down a lamp and Kurama's photo of Shiori.

Still they refused to let go.

"Release me, Kurama" Hiei demanded again. "This is my choice! I wouldn't be missed!" Kurama was so surprised at the emotion in his voice. He lost his footing, taking a step back and tripping over a fallen book, and he landed with Hiei pinning him to the bed.

Kurama clenched his teeth, "I would!" he shouted back. He pushed up from the bed. Hiei was forced back against the wall. The redhead took his wrists and pinned them above Hiei's head. Both were breathing heavily and neither made any more attempts to free themselves. "I would, damn it…I would," Kurama breathed. Hiei could only stare at his partner. Why…?

A soft tap on the window made them look up, startled. Botan hovered on her oar right outside, her usual grin replaced with a somber frown. Hiei used Kurama's distraction as a tool to shove him away. He flitted to the window, and had the time to open it before his wrist was seized again. He didn't have to look back to know Kurama was frowning.

"I'm going too," he said.

Botan nervously glanced between the two when she saw Hiei's eyes slip shut and shake his head. "You will not deny me of this Hiei," Kurama told him. The ferry girl wordlessly nodded and her oar glowed a bit before it grew long enough to hold three. She used her sleeve to wipe her nose, turning slightly so as not to face the two others. Botan was not about to argue…she had not the spirit.

Hiei found he couldn't tell Kurama no. There was a part of him who wished he had some way of retraining him, but the other, cared not if the fox desired to follow. So, Hiei merely stepped up onto the sill. He took his place behind Botan. Kurama's face still wore a sad frown as he mounted the oar behind Hiei. The entire flight Kurama held his eyes on Hiei's back…trying to think of a logical plan. He was not about to let this end so easily.

* * *

The walk down the hall was rather silent. The only sound was the soft clicks of two sets of shoes on the cold tiled floor. Botan had left them a while ago, quickly mumbling about something she needed to do, but Kurama could have swore he saw wetness in her eyes.

Hiei calmly walked in front of the redhead. His expression had returned to that distant look he'd worn while reading the letter. His hands were loosely at his sides, not tense as they usually were. Kurama followed some distance behind and could not find the words he wanted to say. So, instead, he took to watching Hiei's back. He'd save the words for Koenma.

When the demons arrived in Koenma's office, they noticed the demi-god was in his usual place behind his desk signing some papers. Jorge was no where to be seen, or any other ogre for that matter. Koenma turned his eyes to them and sighed. "Hiei, Kurama," he said formally. That usual friendly tone in his voice was no longer apparent.

Kurama spoke first, and both Hiei and Koenma could tell he was struggling against his emotions, "Koenma, what's going on? I want an explanation."

"I clearly remember summoning Hiei, not you Kurama," Koenma rubbed a hand across his face. The youko's feral eyes glinted, and the young lord could hear a faint growling. He looked to the other. Hiei was standing rather calmly. Koenma watched him warily for a moment before continuing, "Hiei's being taken into Reikai custody. There is not much else to explain."

"You will explain why he's being taken!" Kurama demanded, his usual cool attitude melting fast. Hiei spared the fox a glance. Kurama's hands were clenched so tightly at his sides that the whites of his knuckles were showing. His eyes, usually so soft, thoughtful were narrowed in anger and the small golden sheen of the youko's irises had crept into their depths.

"Kurama!" Hiei voiced loudly. The redhead turned to him, showing surprise. Hiei glared at him, wondering why the kitsune was acting so foolishly. Was he intent on getting arrested too? Hiei growled, "That's enough."

"But-"

"Enough."

Koenma interrupted any further words. He had stood now, leaning on his hands placed flat on the desk. With a sigh, he said, "Alright, Kurama…I'll explain. I'm not sure how much you know, it's obvious you're upset…I am too. Kurama, Spirit World has evidence that Hiei killed two humans."

"Hiei…" Kurama turned his attention to his friend. "You know what he's talking about, don't you?"

"I already explained this," Hiei closed his eyes, crossing his arms. "Two demons from the Netherworld were in pursuit of me. The fight brought us to a freeway which caused an accident. That's all I know."

Koenma continued when the fire demon stopped. Kurama's gaze, however, gazed still rested on Hiei. The demi-god spoke again, "The accident killed a young mother and her son. With his probation, one death would have been enough…but with two against him, well, you know the consequence, Hiei."

"Execution," the word left Hiei's lips. Kurama's green eyes widened.

"Koenma, you cannot do this!" he shouted, taking a step toward the young lord. "Hiei was fighting to protect the Nigenkai, he was fighting for you! You cannot blame this on him."

"Kurama!" Hiei's voice stopped him again. The youko faced his friend again in askance. "I landed first," he said. Once again Kurama's green eyes widened. If he Hiei had landed first…then…he truly was the one at fault. At least, when using the Reikai's twisted logic. He could not, would not accept this!

Before Hiei or Koenma could react, Kurama had slammed his fist into the lord's desk, a loud bang sounded and when the fist was removed a noticeable dent appeared. "He's our friend, Koenma. There must be something you can do," when his voice sounded, it was surprisingly quiet. Kurama's recognizable calm had returned. Koenma found himself relaxing only slightly. He couldn't see the fox's face, his long, red bangs shadowing his eyes.

The brown-haired man sighed again, "Believe me, I've tried. But this is my father's law…I have no power over it." He heard Kurama curse under his breath. The Reikai prince turned to the fire demon. He had been standing a ways from the desk, still giving off an air of sereneness. Koenma shook his head, "I can give you another hour, Hiei. You can have one hour to return to the Nigenkai to say your farewells. You'll be collected after that."

"Hn."

Koenma pressed a small button on his desk, and close to a minute later, an ogre came in and bowed. Hiei turned from Koenma without a second glance and headed to follow the ogre. Kurama remained leaned against the desk, head bowed. What the young lord couldn't see was the silent tears running down the youko's face.

* * *

The portal had left Kurama and Hiei in a park, not to far from where the fox lived. The sun was beginning to rise, giving the city an eerie glow. Hiei stood, faced away from Kurama. The redhead was silent, barely noticing the time and how his mother was soon to worry where he was…that didn't matter now.

Suddenly, Kurama's frustration acted out again. His hands clenched into fists, "Why? Why didn't you fight back? Why did you keep me from defending you?" When Hiei didn't answer, Kurama yelled again, "Damn it, why?"

"Hn," Hiei smirked. "Baka kitsune…did you want to get arrested, too?"

Kurama couldn't keep the gasp in. He turned his wet eyes toward Hiei, and met that red gaze. The fox couldn't breath. Hiei was actually smiling…not a smirk, not a fake grin…a true smile. Hiei had acted so accepting, so calm because he was protecting Kurama the whole time. The redhead felt the fool. Why hadn't he realized it sooner? He could have said so many things… his legs gave out from under him. He sank slowly into the dewy grass. He had tried and failed to save Hiei, and the whole time, the fire demon was thinking of him.

Kurama's heart ached. He didn't look up again for he wasn't sure he could face such a peaceful expression. Hiei was always viewed as the shallow, cold and uncaring one of the Urameshi team. But, then…who was this smiling man? Kurama visibly flinched when he heard Hiei's voice.

"He sent me back to say good-bye," came the strong baritone. "I have no one I wish to say good-bye to. I can live without speaking to that oaf or the detective again. No…I suppose I'm mistaken," he paused. "I suppose I can say good-bye to you."

Kurama's head shot up; once again his gaze was caught in Hiei's crimson depths. The fire demon seemed to finally notice the renewed tear trails on the fox's cheeks. "Hn," he smirked again and closed his eyes. "Baka kitsune. Farewell."

And then he was gone.

Kurama barely caught the direction the black caped demon headed. There was no hesitation left in his heart as his feet carried in him the way he had gone. What if he got there and Hiei was already gone? No! The youko willed his legs to move faster, his heart hammering against his ribs. That moment…would it really be the last time Kurama ever saw his friend?

The fox burst through a small clearing in the park. He immediately saw the glowing portal surrounded by five members of what he guessed were the Reikai's Defense Force. He had only heard of them before, and he was afraid. If they were here…

Hiei was standing in front of the portal. Kurama shouted his name, "Hiei!" And he ran straight toward the fire demon. The members of the Defense Force tensed, but waited to take any action.

Kurama didn't stop, he ran directly at Hiei's back. Hiei was forced to take a step forward when Kurama slammed into his back and embraced him from behind tightly. He could feel the redhead's tears soaking through his cloak and rub his face into his shoulder.

"Fox…"

"No," he whispered, holding tighter. "I'd miss you…"

Hiei caught the eyes of one of he members, and he nodded. It was time. He'd never thought he would be missed…but, in truth, he'd miss Kurama too. Hiei moved his hand up to lay it gently over one of Kurama's. The youko immediately grasped it. Hiei made to move through the gate, trying to detach Kurama's hands…no words were said…

But Kurama wouldn't let go.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Should I run for the hills now? Tell me your idea for the ending in a review, it would be cool to know what you all would have wanted to happen. Happy ending? Or are you an angst lover and go for the more...well, angsty ending? I'd be honored to know, really. So, review for all that is holy!


End file.
